


Soulmates

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Kissing, M/M, soul mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 06:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1768612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone is assigned a soul mate sometime before their 25th birthday; either that or they are never assigned one at all. Castiel Novak's 25th birthday is approaching and he still hasn't been assigned a soul mate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soulmates

Castiel sat on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. Usually, people are soul mated between the ages of 16 and 25. His 25th birthday was coming up in just three months and he still hadn’t been soul mated. He looked down at his wrist, still bare of the unique symbol that would show bind him to his soul mate for life. Everyone kept telling him that he shouldn’t be worried since sometimes people weren’t soul mated until the day of their 25th, but he knew how unlikely that was. Statistically speaking only .005 percent of people are soul mated more less than 6 months before their 25th birthday, and .05 percent are not soul mated at all. As every day drifted by he was more and more sure that he was in the .05 percent.

While he was moping in his room, he heard a knock on his window. Knowing only one idiot was stupid enough to climb three stories up a tree to his bedroom window, Cas quickly jumped up and unlocked the window to let Dean Winchester into his bedroom.

“Sup Cas?” he said, swinging into his friend’s room.

“It’s three thirty in the morning.”

“I couldn’t sleep,” he said, flopping on Castiel’s bed, “And apparently neither could you.”

Cas plopped down beside his friend on the small twin bed.

“I’m worried about the whole soul mate thing,” He said, leaning back to look at the ceiling again.

“You still have three months left. You’ll get a soul mate, I’m sure of it.”

“We both know that the odds are against me, Dean.”

Dean lay beside his friend so that he could look up at the ceiling next to him. “Maybe you’re soul mate just hasn’t hit 16 yet. My mom said that happened to her friend’s cousin and she wasn’t soul mated until, like, the day before her 25th.”

Cas was quiet for a few minutes.

“How come you aren’t worried? You’re already 23 after all.”

Dean smiled. “I already know I’m not going to be soul mated, so there’s no need to worry about it.”

Castiel turned towards his friend, shocked. “What do you mean you’re not going to get soul mated?”

“I have a really aggressive and forward personality. No one would be able to put up with me.”

“I could put up with you,” Cas said.

The younger boy turned to look at his friend. They were staring at each other for a few seconds before there was a burning sensation in their wrists. Castiel looked down first, seeing the swirling black symbol appearing on his wrist in what sort of resembled an angel. Dean looked down at his own wrist, smiling like an idiot after seeing Cas’s awed expression. When Cas met the other boy’s eyes again he looked ready to cry tears of relief.

“I told you that you would find a soul mate,” Dean said, half smirking.

“Looks like you got one too,” Cas replied before leaning in to kiss the younger boy’s soft pink lips.

“We should go tell your parents the news,” Dean said when his other half pulled away.

“Later,” Cas said before pulling the other boy in for another long and passionate kiss that the Winchester gladly returned.


End file.
